


On the Edge

by Foxinator



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode: s05e22 The Gift, Episode: s06e01 Bargaining (Part 1), Gen, Post: s05e22 The Gift, Season/Series 06, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxinator/pseuds/Foxinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's afraid of drowning. She figures she should be afraid of heights now, too. Set early/mid season six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A fill for Leni_ba who prompted on Comment-Fic; "BtVS. Buffy. Heights (post-Gift)"

Buffy is afraid of drowning.

Afraid of the water, of the cold, of the sensation of her head going under, and of the angry burning in her lungs. The choking and sputtering and just of the wet in general.

She's been thrown in a few times. It leads to terror and, once, a wet and panicked night beneath Angel's naked body.

She doesn't swim anymore. Just stands up on the sand and lets the others flop about in the ocean in her place. She's a little cautious of the bathtub, even. It's silly and dumb but she _died_ and that has a bit of a lasting effect on people.

She figures she should be afraid of heights now, too.

She should tremble and go weak at the knees at the thought of climbing onto the roof of the Sun Cinema for a better view of the vampire that gives her the slip downtown, and she should freeze at the thought of climbing a ladder, the way her feet stop working when the water gets to close.

But she never does. She never is.

She just stands close to the edge and wonders how much higher she'd need to go to make the jump worthwhile.


End file.
